Times at Goode High
by writingwhiz20
Summary: AU. Annabeth is transferring into Goode High. She meets new friends and finds a certain boy she might be interested in...will one weekend at a small party get them together? Percabeth, its basically a short story and I know there are a lot of these but I promise you'll like it. Fluff after storyline.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! :D I hope you like my story. I know its been done a lot but I just like the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All the rights go to Rick Riordan :)**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Great, the last thing I need is to go to a new school.

I moved to New York with my mom, Athena and just arrived yesterday. So, today is my first day at Goode High School. You see, my mom is a world-famous architect, so she needs to move often. I come along because it's my dream to become one too. I rarely get to see her but when she has free time; she teaches me a few things.

I woke up and got ready for school. Then I went downstairs to eat my breakfast.

"Bye, dad!" I shouted.

"Goodbye, sweetheart!" I heard him reply. I smiled to myself and walked out the front door.

Goode High is just a small walk from my house so I get there in 10 minutes.

After talking to the principal, Mr. D, I went to find my locker. I was supposed to be shown around by a girl named Thalia. I just decided to put things in my locker and then meet Thalia and the lunch tables.

Once you see Thalia, you can spot her anywhere. She wears a Death to Barbie shirt, black skinny jeans, and black shoes. She has short, spiky black hair which matches what she wears. But what surprised me the most are her eyes. They are electric blue and everyone can probably see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hey, you must be the new girl" she said, with a pleasing smile.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm Annabeth, Annabeth Chase." I said, returning the smile. She seemed like a nice girl to hang out with. So far, I liked this school.

Thalia showed me around the school and told me about the teachers and students in the school. The lunch bell rang as soon as Thalia finished.

"You can sit at our table today, 'kay?" she said, motioning me towards a big table at the back. "Let me introduce you to my friends: Katie, Silena, Rachel, Bianca, Piper, Juniper, Nico, Connor, Travis, Jason, Leo, Grover, and Percy." Everyone said hi to me and asked me a few questions before we started eating. I took a seat between Thalia and Percy.

"So, where are you from?" Percy asked.

"San Francisco" I said looking at him. I had to say, he was _really _good looking. Or what do they say? Hot. He had windblown black hair and beautiful sea green eyes. He was wearing a green v-neck, black skinny jeans, and black converse.

I must have been staring at him for a while because I heard Thalia whisper, "Checking him out?" which made a my cheeks get all red.

"Hey guys, I'm having a sleepover tonight at my house, all of you are invited. So, who's coming?" asked Piper.

"We're in" said Percy, Connor, Travis, Leo, and Nico said immediately. Boys. The rest of the girls said yes so I decided to go too.

* * *

Percy's POV

The bell rang shortly after our chat so I got ready for my next class: Ancient Greek. That's the only subject I have an A in. I never have gotten more than a B- in anything else, maybe because of my dyslexia and ADHD.

As I packed up, I saw the new girl, Annabeth. I have to say, the moment I saw her my heart did a little jump. She wore an Aeropostale shirt, skinny jeans, and boots. She has beautiful blonde princess curls and intense gray eyes. Her eyes are intimidating but at the same time pretty.

"Hey" I said as I walked up to her. I looked into her eyes and saw confusion, probably because she was having trouble finding her way through the building, so I chuckled. She looked at me, obviously more confused.

"Need help finding your way?" I asked with a playful smirk. She just playfully punched my arm but said yes.

"What's your next class?" I asked her.

"Ancient Greek"

"Cool, I have Ancient Greek too" I said, secretly happy I could walk her there. Wait. _What did I just say?!_

"So, what are your hobbies?"

Almost immediately, her eyes lit up.

"I love architecture! My mom is an architect too so it became my dream. Isn't it so exciting learning about domes and ... are you listening?" she asked, staring into my blank eyes.

"What?" I said; I got lost at the word "architecture" so I was totally confused.

"Nevermind I said anything"

I smiled at her and thought of how cute she looked when she smiled. After a few seconds, she turned to look at me and stopped when she saw me gazing at her. Immediately, she turned her head I saw her cheeks get red. I bet mine were the same color.

"Um s-so, what do you like?" she stammered, thankfully breaking the awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I like marine biology. I find it fun to explore the sea and see the species. My dad is a world famous marine biologist. I only see a few times a year, but when I do, we go fishing and on boat rides."

I must've said the last part bitterly because when I turned to look at her, she was giving me a sympathetic smile.

"I know how you feel. My mom is a world-famous architect so I don't see her often either."

This time I gave her a smile.

When we reached class, Mr. Brunner started telling the class about an assignment two assigned partners need to complete by the end of this month.

Soon enough, he started announcing the assigned partners.

I wasn't listening to the first pairs but I heard the last ones.

"-the last three are Connor and Nico, Katie and Grover, and Percy and Annabeth."

My eyes widened when I heard my partner's name. I've never been this lucky before. I glanced around the room when I saw Nico, Connor and Grover smirking at me. I gave them my deluxe glare and they immediately stopped. I mentally smiled with satisfaction.

I started walking toward my mustang when the bell rang. It was a birthday gift from my dad. He could afford those kinds of gifts.

"Did you forget about me or something?" said a voice behind me which was no doubt my cousin, Thalia.

"No, I was gonna wait for you, Pinecone Face, cause your always late." I replied, smirking at her. I could see her scowling through her sunglasses.

"Shut up before I make you, Kelp Head." she retorted, smacking me on my head.

"Oww" I complained, glaring at her, which caused her to smile. I then gestured for her to get inside.

"So.. I heard someone is interested in a certain blonde." she said, trying to stifle her laughter. My face went completely red.

"I don't like her." I said, not that she would believe me. We were arguing about that all the way home, so I was relieved the ride was only 10 minutes away from school.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I will update soon, probably every weekend cause there's school. ;) **

**Please review and answer my poll! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! Sorry to keep you people waiting. I will try to do bigger chapters later. :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Percy's POV

We finally arrived at my house.

"Your back!" my mom said, before she came to hug me.

"Mom….can't…breathe" I said, literally panting for breath when she when she pulled away.

She hugged Thalia right after me, luckily a lot gentler, which left Thalia looking dazed. Thalia is part of a group of girls that travel around the world to see special monuments and important places. This time, she got to come to Manhattan so she was going to stay with us. I guess she is new with all the hugging business.

"I'm glad to be back to but you're strangling me again" I choked, when she gave me another hug. She just smiled at me and then went back to the kitchen to check on the cookies.

"Sally, Percy and I were wondering if we could go to a party at Piper's house. It's a sleepover so it will be until tomorrow night." Thalia asked casually.

"Of course you may. Since tomorrow is Saturday I don't mind." She answered, giving us a warm smile.

"Thanks" we both said at the same time, smiling at her and then glaring at each other.

Thalia went into her room as I walked further down the hallway to my room. I decided to pack my things now so I wouldn't have to later. Good thinking, isn't it?

I took my pajamas and an extra pair of clothes and a few other things. I was done in 10 minutes. I decided to watch T.V. until it was time.

Thalia POV

I packed my things quickly and then took my phone to text Annabeth. I heard a loud noise and figured Percy, the idiot, put on the T.V. I just sighed at his antics and took out my phone.

**Me**: Hey Annie! Need a ride? Percy and I can pick you up. :)

**Annabeth:** Hey, don't call me _Annie_! Um, sure. Thanks a lot Thals. :D

**Me:** No prob, Annie. :D

**Annabeth:** THALIA!

I smirked to myself and went to start my packing. Once I got everything in my bag I closed it and threw it aside. Since I had nothing better to do, I went to the living room and plopped down next to Percy on the couch.

"Hey, I asked Annabeth if she wanted a ride so she sorta said yes" I said, grinning at him. I watched as his eyes widened and then he started blushing like crazy. Haha...totally worth it. After he came back to his senses, he glared at me.

"Hey! It's a friendly gesture."I said, laughing at his reaction.

"Since when are _you_ friendly, Pinecone Face?" he asked innocently.

I scowled at him and punched him on his shoulder. He just yelped and glared at me again. Before he could come up with another stupid comment of his, the doorbell rang. I figured Percy knew that I wouldn't move unless my life depended on it so he went to go answer the door.

"Hey, Percy" said a familiar voice. I turned around to see Annabeth standing in the doorway and Percy trying to start a conversation. Key word: _trying_.

"Have manners, Kelp Head, invite her in!" I half-yelled, causing him to blush and stick his tongue out at me. Real mature. I just rolled my eyes and gestured for Annabeth to sit next to me.

"So, you ready to leave?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Kelp Head, be a gentleman and carry our bags." I said, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes but he knew that there was truth in that statement. I grinned at him causing him to give me his deluxe glare, which I have been quite acquainted to, just so you know. Percy took Annabeth's bags after many protests from her and I just went to my room, got my bag, and threw it at him, hitting him right in is stomach instead of his feet.

"Oops, sorry I have bad aim sometimes." I said, not really meaning it.

"Are you sure you mean _sometimes_?" he snorted, causing me to glare at him. I just smacked him on my way outside and told Annabeth to get in the car. As soon as Percy finished putting our bags in the trunk, he started the car and began driving to Piper's house. Here is something you should know; Piper's dad is _the_ Tristan McLean so leave it to her to have a big house. Even though she's rich, she's really nice unlike some rich snobs at our school. Anyway, I put my legs on the seats on the back since Annabeth was sitting on the shotgun seat and Percy was driving. Annabeth and Percy were talking about some project for some class so I decided to interrupt.

"Hey, what project are you talking about?" I asked them curiously.

"Percy and I are doing a project for Ancient Greek about the Olympians. I think we should do it on Athena but that idiot wants to do it on Poseidon. I mean Athena is way smarter and did more things than Poseidon anyway." she stated. Personally, I think Artemis is the best but I figured they were too intent on flirting with each other to listen.

"What?! Poseidon is perfectly fine and he is one of the Big Three. What's not cool about that?" he replied stubbornly. They argued about that for hours until I decided my ears were going deaf.

"Listen up, people! I know you guys are trying to flirt to each other but we all know you two are too oblivious to notice!" I yelled at them, watching as their faces turned as red as a cherry. I grinned in satisfaction and sighed. That got them to shut up. The rest of the ride was quiet but and I could see them avoiding eye contact and they were still quite red. Finally, we reached Piper's house. I walked up and pounded on the door. Hey, it's not my fault I'm not patient! After about 30 seconds, Piper opened the door and smiled at us.

"Come on, you guys can sit on the couch until the others come. If you want to eat candy or snacks or anything ask my sister, Silena. So...um...make yourselves at home!" Piper said as she walked back to the kitchen. I sighed and threw myself on the couch. Percy raised eyebrows and Annabeth just smiled.

"She said make yourself at home, Kelp Head, and that's what I'm doing" I snorted, glaring at him.

"So, I guess we just have to wait until everyone comes, so judging them, we will be here for quite a while." said Annabeth, as she plopped down next to me. We decided to talk and play for sometime until our friends started arriving.

* * *

**Done! Please review and answer my poll! :D I will try to get my next chapter out by the end of the week so... :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Anyway, I'm trying my best to update frequently. :) Probably one chapter per week. Or more. They are probably gonna be 1,100 words each or something unless I get some really good ideas and keep writing.  
**

* * *

Percy's POV

It took quite a while for everyone to get to Piper's house. Seriously, have these people ever heard of something called time? I mean, even _I_ know what that is. We waited for half an hour before someone else came. I couldn't blame Thalia for being impatient because it was _really_ boring. Well, since we have ADHD it makes things more complicated. While we were waiting, I decided I couldn't stand anymore so I sat on the couch with Thalia and Annabeth. Since it was a loveseat, normally two people would sit on it but now there were three so lets just say there wasn't much space. Annabeth's shoulder was against mine, and of course, we both were blushing. Thalia rolled her eyes and smirked at us. Can't she give us a break? Obviously, no.

"Um, so, what do you, er, want to do?" I asked them. I could visually see Annabeth relax and I realized the air wasn't that tense anymore. I sighed and released a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Let's just talk for some time, I need to get to know you guys." Annabeth said, her eyes flicking between us two, those beautiful but piercing eyes asking if we are going to question her decision. We nodded, me mainly because I did _not_ want to get into an argument with her.

They were talking for sometime and I basically zoned them out, but what I didn't know was that I was playing with one of Annabeth's curls. I realized when Annabeth suddenly stopped talking and Thalia started snickering. I turned to see why but saw Annabeth blushing instead. Then, it hit me.

"Oh, um, sorry." I said, letting go of her hair immediately. Stupid ADHD. Thankfully, the door bell rand and Connor, Travis, and Katie came in, so I didn't have to deal with what just happened. We all smiled and greeted them. But that's when I realized something was wrong. Connor had that stupid crooked grin of his and I knew that meant trouble. I sighed and whispered in his ear, "What now?" as he passed by. He just grinned bigger and gave me a look that said _you'll see_. I grimaced. The last thing _anyone_ would want is to be caught in the Stolls' pranks.

Perhaps I should explain a little about them. Connor and Travis are both known for stealing things and playing pranks at our school. You would _never_, under and circumstances, want to give them whipped cream. Let's just say Grover had an incident with the whipped cream in his sleeping bag last year and you certainly wouldn't want that. I mean as if people don't have enough problems to worry about in their lives.

I sighed and went to close the door when two boys came into view. With a jolt, I realized they were Leo and Jason. I smiled at them and gestured them to come inside. They smiled back and walked inside to be greeted by everyone else.

"Good now we just need Grover, Juniper, Rachel, Bianca, and Nico, right?" Piper asked, a bit uncertain and the end.

"Yeah, I think so." I said, as she looked at me and nodded her thanks. Just when everyone was going back to their conversations, the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Piper shouted, frantically running up to Jason and asking him to answer the door because Silena and her were busy preparing something...I think they're making a cake. I smiled at the thought of Silena and Piper making cake. Probably, it will be pink with hearts and flowers but I figured Piper wouldn't allow that. I shrugged off the thought and saw Juniper and Grover standing at the door.

"Hey G-man! Hi Juniper!" I said smiled and pulling Grover into a hug. We talked for a few minutes and then everyone settled down.

If you guys want, you can watch TV until the others come or something." Silena said, pointing to a silver remote on a coffee table. One second after she said that, Connor and Thalia raced for the remote and Connor got it, but he was soon shocked by Thalia and dropped it, so she picked it up and smirked at him.

"Not fair." croaked Connor, still recovering from the lightning. Well you're probably wondering how Thalia can shock people right? She has a cool ring her father gave her before he left and it can shock people somewhat hard if she touches them with it. I think he got it from a magician pack or something...but I don't want to find out. Thalia is still touchy when it comes to her parents. Thalia just shrugged and turned the TV on. Since I was tired of doing nothing, I sat on the floor next to Annabeth's legs and watched TV. Soon enough, the doorbell rung and Rachel, Nico, and Bianca were standing at the doorway. I smiled at them but my focus went back to the TV in a few seconds. Suddenly, I heard some protests form Thalia, not knowing why, and then the TV was turned of. We all turned to Annabeth who smirked and said, "Guilty." Thalia tried to grab the remote again but Annabeth pulled it out of reach and said," Everyone's here already, lets do something else." she said smacking Thalia in the head and smiling. Thalia glared at her but stopped trying to reach for the remote.

Everyone sat on the floor except for some lazy people (cough*cough*Thalia*cough) but we had no clue what to do.

"Um how about hide and seek?" Nico asked.

"Where have you been, traveling back in time?" Travis said, laughing.

"Hey! It's not that bad of an idea!"

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No i-"

"SHUT UP!" Thalia yelled, glaring at both of them.

Many people, including me, chuckled at her remark. I sighed and then I realized there was a great game we could play. I grinned.

"Hey people! How about we play Truth or Dare?" I said, grinning at all of them.

"Now, _that's_ a game." Connor said, a mischievous smile on his face. We all groaned because the Stolls take it hard on everyone in Truth or Dare and you do not want to get on their bad side.

"Fine, we'll play but remember nothing _too_ bad okay?" Annabeth said, looking all of us the same way she did earlier for confirmation. She glared at the Stolls for extra effect, and they nodded immediately, probably a little scared.

There were choruses of "okays" and "yeahs" so we started the game.

* * *

**That was a short chapter, sorry. Anyway, my next one will be longer. Sorry for the wait. :D And by the way, this is not going to be one of those truth or dare games that people dare Percy and Annabeth to kiss or something. I'm trying to make it a bit different. :) **

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Next chapter is out. :D Please enjoy and don't forget to review! Sorry about the one week wait. :) I will make it up with more chapters!  
**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I don't really like the idea of truth or dare because last time I played, I was covered in soda the entire day and trust me, that does _not_ feel good. But anyway, I decided I would just give it a try this time because all of my friends were playing.

"Okay, since Percy chose the game, he should go first." I said, gesturing to Percy to start. After thinking for a few seconds, Percy turned to Nico.

"Nico, truth or dare?" he said, smirking.

"Um...tr-no, wait dare." Nico said.

"Okay, I dare you to eat one cup of salt." he said, smiling. Nico's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" he said, glaring at Percy.

"A dare is a dare, Nico." Percy said, a crazy smile on his face. It actually looked sort of cute. Pretend I didn't think that.

"Aww, come on" Nico said.

"How about only one tablespoon?" Katie said, she probably felt bad for him. Percy sighed but nodded.

"Fine, one tablespoon but that's all I'm lowering." Percy said.

"Come on, Nico! Don't be a wimp!" Connor said, playfully shaking his head.

Nico sighed but got up and went to the kitchen. He took the salt and eyed it warily.

"Are you guys sure this is safe?" Nico asked.

"Come on its just salt so just eat it!" Thalia exclaimed.

Nico gulped and eyed the salt one more time. Then he took about a spoon and then shoved it in his mouth. His eyes widened and then he tried swallowing some but spit the rest out in the sink. Everyone laughed at him, you've got to admit, it is actually pretty funny.

"I am _never_ doing that again!" Nico said drinking water, and even using a towel to wipe his tongue to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Anyway," he said glaring at Percy, "truth or dare, Annabeth?" he asked with that glint troublemakers have in their eyes.

I groaned. How did I know this was coming? He was using me to get back at Percy. One thing I knew is that he would ask me if I like Percy if I pick truth so I decided to pick dare.

"Dare" I said, somewhat confidently.

He smiled as if he wanted me to say that. Oops.

"I dare you and Percy to sit with your arms around each other until we finish this game." he said, as everyone laughed at our expressions. Shyly, I scooted closer to Percy. We both were blushing head to toe. He awkwardly held out his arms as I leaned into his chest. The, he wrapped his arms around my waist and glared at Nico. I felt his breath on my hair and the warmth of his arms around me, and it actually felt really good. I must've been smiling because Piper raised an eyebrow at me which caused me to blush even harder if that was possible. I doubt it.

I eyed all of them, wondering who I should pick. My eyes rested on Thalia and I smirked. If only she knew my idea...

"Thalia, truth or dare?" I said.

"Dare" she said confidently. I smiled.

"I dare you to change into a pink dress." I said. I knew it was simple but Thalia in _pink_ or even a _dress_. No one will see it unless the world depends on it. I'm not sure if they will see it then too. I watched as her face displayed pure horror and then she glared daggers at me. If looks could kill, I'd be a pile of dust by now. Everyone else was laughing hard at the mental image cough*cough*the Stolls*cough*cough. She glared at them and they stopped laughing immediately.

"Fine, but I don't won pink dresses as you all know." she said; I think she was hoping to get away with that. But this is Silena's house, she doesn't wear anything _but_ pink.

"No worries, Thalia, I have a lot of pink dresses. Do you want a strapless, halter top, or even a-

"JUST TAKE ME TO YOUR ROOM!" Thalia interrupted, clearly annoyed. She glared one last time and followed Silena to her room.

"This is gonna be really funny, good one Annabeth."Jason said, laughing a little. "I'm her brother and I've never seen her wear anything but black."

I smiled. "Yeah, I knew she would pick dare and I had it in store for her since the starting." I was about to start another conversation but Silena came in followed by Thalia who was mumbling to herself, something like this, "...stupid dares...stupid dresses..."

Everyone laughed at her; she was wearing a light pink dress that had spaghetti straps and was probably until the lower knee. It had a darker pink sash with a bow. So not Thalia's style.

"You don't look bad in pink." Grover stated. She glared at him, probably guessing it was sarcasm, and he cowered behind Juniper.

"I'm not joking!" he said, defensively.

She just rolled her eyes and started back to Silena's room. Before she got to the hallway, Percy yelled,

"Hey, wait! Turn around!" She turned around and raised an eyebrow obviously confused as to why he said that. He swiftly took his phone and clicked a picture.

"WHAT THE-YOU-UGH!" she screamed now walking towards Percy's direction, who quickly shut of his phone so she couldn't delete it.

"Ha! Now you need to know my password to unlock it." he said, grinning. Instead, she punching him in the shoulder.

"Oww, seriously?" Percy said, clutching his arm.

"You deserved it." she said simply, smiling as if she was pleased he felt pain. I smiled. Only Thalia.

"Anyway, before I change, Katie, truth or dare." she said. Katie actually looked scared.

"Um..truth." she said.

"If you were stuck on an island with any boy in this room, who would you choose?" she asked.

Katie blushed really hard. She said something barely audible but Thalia got the message. She smirked.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Thalia said innocently. Katie glared at her.

"I said Travis." she said, slightly louder.

"What?"

"I SAID TRAVIS OKAY?" she said, exasperated. When she realized what she said, both her and Travis were blushing.

"Nice work Travis." Connor said, earning a glare from both of them.

"Come on, let's play something else. We can continue later." Bianca said.

"Yeah I agree with her. Let's watch a movie!" Rachel said. Piper went to the shelf next to TV.

"What movie do you guys want to watch?" she asked.

"Barney!" Connor yelled.

"Very funny, Connor." Piper said, rolling her eyes.

"What about Avengers?" Leo said.

Everyone decided that was good so we started. Percy slowly let me go, although I thought I saw a little disappointment in his eyes. I probably was imagining it because it came as fast as it went. I could sit by myself now, but I have to admit, I like it better in his arms. Don't tell anyone or I will cut you head of and feed you to hungry lions.

We started the movie and I sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so, so, so sorry I didn't update for so long! Anyway, I'm trying to finish the story quickly so please live with me. :D I know it's short, but I was in a hurry so sorry about that. :)  
**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

When the movie started, we all grabbed popcorn and sat , not a single pair of eyes away from the TV. How would I know? I wasn't looking at the TV. I looked around and my eyes landed on Percy. I started to notice the details about him; how he runs his hand through his hair when he's nervous, how cute he looks when his eyebrows are scrunched up in concern or when he's concentrating, and how he would give me his signature lopsided grin when he did something extremely stupid (notice how I said _extremely_ stupid, because if I just said stupid it would mean all the time). I sighed and he face jerked my way, and I was still looking at him, so we both started blushing like crazy. He leaned over and whispered,"..is there something on my face or are you staring just cause I'm a good looking guy?" he said, smirking at me. I playfully punched him and rolled my eyes.

We sat quietly until the movie ended, which was about 10:00. We decided to sleep and then do more things tomorrow, because there would be more time, and also because Silena kept complaining about her "beauty sleep". Everyone slept in the living room, and I was lucky or unlucky to have a bed near Percy. Thankfully, each one was separate. I tried to sleep but I just couldn't. I looked at the clock and read the time: 10:58. _One hour since I went to bed_. I groaned and got out of bed walking into the kitchen. Suddenly, I heard shuffling and a shadow crept behind me.

I tensed but then relaxed when I heard someone say, "Relax, Annabeth. It's just me."

I could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Percy. I turned around to see a mob of black hair and those familiar green eyes, although his hair was messier than ever and his eyes held tiredness.

"You should sleep." I told him, looking straight in his eyes, almost drowning in them. I felt disappointed when he turned around to get something eat but he looked back and shrugged.

"Couldn't." he said simply, eating some leftover cookies. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

"You know you still didn't answer my question." he said.

"What question?" I asked, although I knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. I just didn't want to mention it. Being Percy, he saw right through me.

"We all know you know what I'm talking about, and you _still _haven't answered me." he said. I blushed and looked at him.

"I was just, you know, seeing how the, um, light reflects of your eyes." I lied. He snorted, but didn't say anything. We sat in silence, as I drank some juice and listened to him noisily eat his cookies. I glared at him and he just gave me his lopsided grin which made my heart melt, almost literally. I shook it off and went back to try and get some sleep. He followed soon and was on the sleeping bad next to me in two seconds. I turned to face him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Don't you need your 'beauty sleep'?" he asked, grinning at me. I laughed and slapped him on his shoulder.

"I don't need it, thank you very much, but I think you do because you sure are looking quite ugly." I replied, laughing. He rolled his eyes and smiled at me. I started shivering as I tried to sleep, and I could tell he could see that.

"Are you cold? If you want you can take my blanket." he offered, in a concerned voice I thought was cute.

"No, it's fine. Plus, you wouldn't last an hour without it." I joked, smiling. He just rolled his eyes but I could tell he wasn't going to leave the subject just yet.

"Wow, Annie. I'm trying to help you here and you decide to insult me. Sad." he said, shaking his head and looking me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I raised and eyebrow because I knew that look; it means trouble. For me.

Before I could say anything, he took his blanket of and wrapped me with it, holding the sides so I couldn't get it off. I tried to get out of the grip but he was so strong I just wasted my energy. He was hovering over me, pinning me down, and chuckling at my attempts to get out.

"Gods, shut up before I get angry" I said, glaring while he laughed. We locked eyes, and for a second, I forgot I was mad at him. He leaned in and I involuntarily did too, but right before our lips could touch, I heard Thalia stir and lift her head up to see the time, and Percy and I separated immediately, his blanket still on me. She probably heard us, because her head turned our way, but we were both pretending to sleep so she just yawned at went back to sleep. I checked if she was sleeping and then got into a comfortable position, facing away from Percy. I laid down there thinking about what just happened, trying to shake away the thought that we almost kissed. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**Please review!  
**

**R&R, one word that describes Percy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the positive reviews, really influences me to update. :D I am trying to make this a short story, like 12 chapters, so I can probably say you will see Percabeth in the next few chapters. :) I will update this Friday, so please review to help me get it out on time! :D Back to the story, hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up with a feeling of my teeth chattering. _Gods, where in Hades is my blanket?_ Then I realized I had given it to Annabeth yesterday. _Yesterday. _I wanted to stay awake all night to think about what happened but I guess I was too sleepy. We had almost kissed, I thought. Did she like me the same way? I mean, she leaned in too... _she probably forgot about it by now_, I told myself. I looked next to me to see her in my blanket and I smiled to myself. I thought of how cute and innocent she looked when she was sleeping. I didn't want to look creepy looking at her, so I got up to see the time.

As I went through the hall I bumped into someone.

"Ow, hey, watch where your going!" a female voice said in a teasing tone. I looked up to see Piper rolling her eyes at me. I sheepishly smiled and got off her, dusted myself, and held out a hand for her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." I said, rubbing the back of my neck with my hands, smiling.

"Nah, I was just joking, good morning by the way." she said, continuing down the hallway. "I'm making breakfast so can you wake the others up and call all of them down here?"

"Good morning, and yeah, I'll wake them up." I replied, heading towards the living room, where everyone was sleeping on the couch or sleeping bags.  
I woke everyone up one by one, saving Annabeth for last. When everyone went upstairs to get dressed and wash up, I knelt next to Annabeth's sleeping bag and strokes her hair gently. She stirred, but didn't wake up. In fact, she actually leaned again my hand, using her hand to hold it. I blushed and slowly let go, although I was a bit disappointed I had to. I slowly prodded her, to see her eyes open. She yawned and said, "Good morning, Seaweed Brain." I rolled my eyes at the nickname, but I secretly enjoyed it when she said it.

"Morning, WiseGirl" I said, she looked me in the eye and suddenly, she turned towards the window, but I could see her blush. It hit me that she was blushing about what happened yesterday, and I could feel my face getting hot too.

"Piper is, um, calling us for breakfast." I said quickly, taking my chance and creeping out of the room. She nodded slightly, and got out of bed to get ready. I sighed, I still couldn't make out if she liked me or not...

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to feel someone prodding me. I opened my eyes and saw Percy kneeling next to my bed.

I smiled at him and said "Good morning, Seaweed Brain." I always call him that; but he's gotten so used to it he just rolls his eyes.

"Morning, WiseGirl." he replied, smiling. For a second, we locked eyes and I remembered what happened yesterday. I turned my head and pretended to look through the window, but apparently, he saw me. I figured he knew why I was blushing because I could feel him getting nervous.

"Piper is, um, calling us for breakfast." he said quickly, leaving the room . I just nodded, hoping he would notice, and got out of bed.

After I finished getting ready, I walked down to see everyone except Silena, Katie, and Piper sitting at the table already. I raised my eyebrow, but Thalia probably knew why and she answered, " Piper and Silena are helping prepare the food and Katie is in the bathroom." she finished, smirking because she knew exactly what I was thinking.

We all ate pancakes and drank juice before we decided to go to the beach. All of the girls went upstairs to change into swimsuits, while the guys finished eating and then went to change into swim trunks. I decided to wear a loose blouse over my swimsuit and wore jean shorts. Walking down stairs, I waited for everyone to come and we headed out to the beach. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Percy looking at me, and I blushed. We all walked to the beach, and then laid out our blankets. The girls were reading books and tanning, but the guys were playing volleyball at the beach court. It suddenly gave me an idea.

I walked over to Silena and whispered my plan and all of the girls walked over to the volleyball court.

"Hey, how 'bout we play a game, boys versus girls?" Silena said, smirking at them. Smiles rippled on the guys' faces and soon everyone was taking positions for the volleyball game.

"Let's make it a single rally, whoever wins gets to choose the next activity." Jason said, grinning like he thought he would win. Pfft, he didn't know what was coming his way. I had played volleyball for quite a long time, and I was pretty good at it. I am really competitive, so overall, it's not easy to beat me. Not to brag...just saying.

I took the serving position, and when everyone was ready, I started the game.

I served quite hard, so I naturally thought I would ace them but Percy got the shot at the last second, falling on his side in the process. I slightly chuckled and he rolled his eyes and grinned at me, after dusting himself off. Piper hit the rebound, and Leo was able to get it across the net after. The rally went on until Nico tripped and the ball went out of bounds, so the all of the girls started cheering and smirking at the boys. At first, the boys mouths were hanging open, but then they just became frustrated, trying to prove it was unfair.

I smiled and said,"We won fair and square so just forget it and move on." I said, smirking. "Let's go grab a drink and then all of us will choose a game" I said, beckoning the girls so we could choose one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Well, it's Tuesday, and I said I would post on Friday if you read my other author's note, but here is the new chapter! ****If I finish early on the next one, like I did for this, I will post earlier, but if not, you might need to wait until Friday :D** Anyway, little more Percabeth, still not too much but everything will be there good time :) Thanks for reading, please review!

* * *

Percy's POV

I still couldn't stop thinking about the fact that they _actually_ beat us. Totally embarrassing, and believe me, I know. I sat down and decided to talk to the guys, who were all sprawled out in the living room in the house, no wait, _mansion_. The girls were in the kitchen, discussing about what they wanted to do next. Meanwhile, I talked to Jason. Out of the corner of my ear, I could hear Travis explaining his prank to Nico and Connor, who were all grinning like idiots. Jason raised an eyebrow at then and I just shook my head.

A groan came from the kitchen, and I recognized the voice to be Annabeth's. All the guys looked up and stopped talking, as Annabeth came into view, looking frustrated along with Thalia and Piper. The rest of them, Katie, Bianca, Rachel, and Juniper, looked happy, but nothing compared to Silena. She was jumping up and down, giggling at us.

"Guess what?! We are going to the small!" she squealed, smiling so wide I literally thought her mouth was elastic. Everyone else, including me, groaned and I finally understood Annabeth's previous frustration. I met eyes with her and I could tell we were thinking the same thing, the mall is _terrible_.

"Okay guys, we need to get ready, so we'll meet back here in, like, 20 minutes." chirped Silena, literally dancing her way up the steps, the other girls rolling their eyes and walking up after.

"The mall! Seriously, you have got to be kidding me." said Connor, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm totally with you on this one, man." said Travis, patting his twin's shoulder.

"Why can't we go to an amusement park, or even stay here! _Anything_ else is better." muttered Leo, getting up slowly to get ready. I followed along with the rest of the guys, to change from our trunks. I put on my skinny jeans and a striped v-neck, and was out in 3 minutes. I chatted with Nico until the rest of the guys came, an we started our long wait for the girls. Finally, everyone was there, but Annabeth was supposedly upstairs talking to her dad.

Everyone filed into the cars, I was driving mine and Jason was driving his. Silena drove the other girls, because Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were all in my car. We waited for Annabeth in the car, Thalia listening to her headphones and Nico on his phone. I looked at my wrist to see the time on my watch, but I realized I left it in the house.

"I left my watch in the house, I'll be right back." I told Nico, who nodded absently in reply. I rolled my eyes and ran into the house.

Just as I turned into the hallway, I bumped into someone, and we both fell to the ground. I looked down to see Annabeth. We locked eyes and I forgot what I came into the house to do. As we looked into each others' eyes, and I leaned in, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Less then a second later, Nico burst in saying," The rest of them told me they are going to start to the-" he stopped mid-sentence, looking at us with a shocked face. We both immediately split apart, our cheeks growing redder by the second.

"I-It's not what it looks like! I was walking and I tripped and, um, fell on-"

"Sure, whatever, I might not tell anyone." he said, grinning at me."_Might_ not." He smirked at went back outside before peeking his head back in.

"Oh yeah, and everyone else already left, so I suggest you two get started so Thalia doesn't blast your heads off." he said, winking, and then leaving. I brushed my self off, since his interruption had given us time to stand up.

"I think, er, we should, you know, start to the mall. Wouldn't want to keep the others waiting." Annabeth said, refusing to meet my eyes. I wanted to kiss her soft lips again, but we both knew now was not the time. I awkwardly smiled and we both got to the car.

When I started driving, I could see Nico's devilish grin from the rear view mirror and I internally groaned. I knew he would use it as blackmail, he does that all the time. I drove extremely fast, so we reached there at the same time as the others. We all got out and Annabeth talked to Thalia and I talked to Nico.

"I might've, you know, sort of, told Thalia.." he trailed off, smirking at me. I glared at him, because once Thalia knows, I should get used to some serious blackmail. I sighed and we caught up with the others, who were thankfully still clueless about what happened. I'd die is Silena found out; she was talking about how "Percabeth" would be cute the other day and a bunch of other things I wasn't listening to. I ran up the stairs and talked to the other guys to help me think straighter.

***Next chapter coming out Friday, and just so you remember, I will either post earlier or definitely on Friday.**

* * *

**So, I know that was short, but I should hopefully have a longer one in which they get together next and then the epilogue and then done! I have ideas for another story, and PM me or review if you have any requests :D **

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! :) Thanks for all the reviews and support, it really helped motivate me. Anyway, as I promised, here is the new chapter, although there are still 3 more hours until Friday. :)  
**

**Remember: I will be posting every Friday or earlier, so if I don't post during the week, I promise I will post of Friday.**

**Special thanks to the author "allen r" who gave me some good ideas, so unlike what I was thinking earlier, there will be more to the story after Percy and Annabeth get together. :D**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I felt bad for ditching Percy like that, you know, not talking to him, but I was really nervous. Ever since the incident at night I didn't know what was going on between us. Of course I wanted to be more than friends, but I was not sure he felt the same way. After the kiss, I didn't know what to do. I would die of embarrassment if Silena found out. So my solution to my problem was to stay away from it. It wasn't the greatest idea, but it helps me think.

I could tell Percy was feeling the same way, so I thought maybe I could talk to him about it later. If you ask me, accidentally falling on someone, kissing them for a millisecond, and having someone interrupt you and tell you they will blackmail you isn't the perfect kiss. Heck, it's not even close!

I sighed and we all went to the food court and went separate ways to different restaurants, although we sat at the same table after getting our food. I wasn't too hungry, so I settled for a salad and got to the table first. I was busy thinking when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You know, you should stop poking your salad. It's going to become puree soon." said Piper, chuckling softly.

"What? Oh. Oops." I said, putting the fork down and sighing.

"What's wrong? You seem a little off since we came here. You okay?" asked Piper, concern evident in her voice. I shook my head, but I know I couldn't fool her. She was pretty good at reading people.

"Is it Percy?" she asked softer, looking around to make sure no one was there. I sighed once again, and then decided I could trust Piper. After all, she and Jason had some problems before they came together. From what Silena told me, Jason wasn't able to get the hint so finally she got him to kiss her. That and a few issues with other girls.

"Well, the truth is, Percy and I sort of kissed, but it was short and now I don't know what to feel." I said, suddenly feeling more relaxed. I guess telling someone was better than keeping it a secret.

"Kissed?! Annabeth! How could you not tell me?!" she shouted, putting her hands up, drawing a little attention. I felt my face getting hot and I pulled her hands back down and gave her a small glare.

"Piper! I told thinking you wouldn't shout it out to the entire mall!" I muttered, trying to forget what just happened.

"Sorry, but just so you know, this is New York. People say a lot of things and others just don't care. But I'm truly sorry about that." Piper said, and I could see genuine guilt in her eyes.

"It's fine. But still, what do I do now?" I said, getting a bit more tense since I started thinking about it.

"Well, firstly, you should talk to him. Tell him your feelings. I _know _he feels the same way about you." she said, smiling and me.

"And secondly, you should-"

"Hey guys!" Rachel said, as she and a few others took a seat.

"What were you talking about?" asked Katie.

"Um, I saw this cool, er, necklace and I was talking to Piper about it." I said, cursing myself for not sounding too sure. Piper must've noticed because she said,

"Of course! You know the jewelry shop on the second floor? There was a beautiful diamond owl necklace I thought would look great on Annabeth." she chipped in, smiling at them. Katie looked between us as if trying to figure out if we were lying or not, but then she shrugged and went back to eating and I let out my breath. Piper caught my eyes and grinned, and I had to smile back. She really was a great friend and I didn't regret telling her. Thalia gave me a knowing look and I figured Nico told her. I sighed, how many people knew?

Before I could say anything, Percy, Jason, Grover, and Nico came to sit down because they had all ordered pizza together. I shifted uncomfortably but Piper looked at my and gave me a clear message with her eyes, _Just relax. He's your friend so just talk normal and you'll be fine. _I mentally groaned, but put on a brave smile and covered up my feelings. Lately, I have been showing weaknesses way too often. I need to stay strong. I shook my head of all my thoughts and decided to strike up a conversation.

"Hey guys! Where are the two Stolls?" I asked, looking around.

"I actually don't know. He was with Leo a couple minutes ago and then they went of somewhere. We were all getting pizzas. Well, Grover was getting enchiladas, but we met on the way back here." Jason said, shaking his head at Grover shoving enchiladas up down his mouth. When Juniper his him with her napkin, he realized people were watching him, and blushed slightly, eating slower. Everyone laughed and I myself couldn't help laughing a little too. I sighed, maybe I should talk to Percy after this.

Percy's POV

I could see Annabeth was a bit more relaxed now, compared to earlier. I know I have to talk to her soon, but I don't know _how_. She's been avoiding me for a while now and I was getting nervous. What if she didn't like me back? She did kiss me back though...ugh, why can't life be easier. I know I shouldn't let it bother me so I just mustered up a smile and tried to act normal.

"What are we going to do next?" I asked, thinking of places we could go.

"What about a video game store?"

"Oh my gods, there are some really cute dresses for sale in this shop I go to. We _have_ to go see them!"

"I've heard the bookstore is selling that new book, "House of Hades", you know? We should go check it out."

I knew the last suggestion was Annabeth, and I must've looked surprised because she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, um, well you see, that's my favorite series. I love the main characters." I said, mentally slapping myself for admitting that.

"You read?!" Annabeth and Bianca said, grinning at each other since they said it at the same time. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. You've got a problem?" I said, raising my eyebrow at everyone there.

"No, but since there are two of us who want to go, we all can go to the bookstore." Annabeth said, her eyes sparkling. Everyone groaned.

"Come on guys! There are a million better places in this mall itself." Nico whined. I sighed.

"Fine, we will go in pairs to wherever you want. I'll probably go with Annabeth to the bookstore." I said, as people nodded their heads in agreement. Annabeth looked a bit reluctant but I saw her lock eyes with Piper, who gave a slight smile, and Annabeth relaxed. I realized she told Piper and Piper was helping her. I needed to thank Piper later.

"I want to take Piper for a small walk, if she doesn't mind." Jason said, smiling and Piper, who was blushing.

"I'll go with Juniper to the garden store." Grover said.

"I'm going to the video game store. Anyone can come." Nico said, as Rachel and Thalia nodded their heads, signaling they wanted to come too.

"The rest of us are going shopping, so we'll all meet back here in an hour." Silena said, as people nodded.

"Sounds good, so see you guys in an hour." I said, smiling and everyone said bye and parted way.

I smiled at Annabeth who seemed a little nervous and led her to the bookstore.

* * *

**That was a longer chapter, right? Well thanks for reading and please review! **

******I know Percy doesn't read, but in this story he does.**

**A few things about the story, yes I know Connor, Travis, and Leo weren't there but I do have a plan for them.**

**Earlier in the story, they were paired up for a project, but I haven't forgotten about it. It will be a little fluff after they get together.**

**Any other questions or suggestions, PM me and I will answer them. :D**

**R&R, what story should I write next?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reading guys! Here is the next chapter, since President's Day is coming up, I've got an extra day to write :) Here is the next part, and please review!  
**

* * *

Percy's POV

I led Annabeth to the bookstore, which was at the edge of the mall where only a few people came. She looked nervous, but she did a pretty good job of covering it up. When we got inside, I saw a small room, with passages to a few other rooms on each side, and a staircase leading to the shelves upstairs. I wasn't surprised to see only a few people there, it was usually empty.

I honestly didn't read a lot; I only read the Mark of Athena because my mom forced me too. I kind of started liking the series, so then I decided to read the new book in the series, House of Hades. We walked all the way to the Mythology Fiction section, which was quite easy to find. As we went up the steps, I thought about telling Annabeth about my feelings. I mean, it was good since no one else was here and I could talk to her freely.

When we got to bookshelves on top, I walked with Annabeth to the "New Arrivals" section. I thought I saw someone there, but I figured it was just my ADHD.

"It should be somewhere here..." Annabeth trailed off, her fingers landing on a book at the bottom of the bookshelf. She grinned at me and waved the book in her hand.

"Found it." she said, smirking since she had the last copy. I pouted and then a small smile came on my face. I chased her around the second floor, and both of us were laughing but we didn't care. I couldn't have been happier. Finally, I cornered her and pinned her against a bookshelf.

"Hand it over, Wisegirl." I said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes but looked at me defiantly, as if saying, _I won't give it to you unless I have no other choice. _I smiled at her attitude, and an idea popped in my head. I tickled her sides and she laughed really hard, using me to support her.

"Seaweed Brain! Stop!" she said, between laughs, trying to pull of her best glare.

"Fine, just give me the book and we're even." I replied.

"Okay, fine, here." she handed me the book, glaring at me in the process. I stopped tickling her much to her relief. I couldn't help staring at her cute way of laughing. She noticed me and started blushing, and I could already feel the tension between us. I looked into her eyes, green against grey, and I knew, deep inside, we were meant to be. Realization hit both of us, and soon, all the tension eased as our lips crashed together.

It was not like the first one, short and _interrupted_. It was completely blissful. She put her hand around my neck, and I placed my hands on her waist. To my surprise, our lips fit in each others' perfectly, like we were made to be together. I don't know if it was minutes, hours, or even days before we pulled back. Her cheeks were tinted with pink and she looked at me.

"I-I'm really sorry I avoided you. I just didn't know if you liked me or not, and then I wasn't sure about what to do, and I guess-" I cut her off by kissing her.

"I understand, Wisegirl, I know exactly how you felt." I said, sincerity pouring out of each word, because I really meant it. She smiled and we leaned in again, but then got cut of by my phone ringing.

"Ugh, sorry about that, one second." She rolled her eyes but gestured for me to pick it up. I saw the caller ID said "Nico" so I put it on speaker.

"What the hell took you so long! We've been waiting for more than fifteen minutes!" Annabeth and I blushed, but thankfully, they couldn't see.

"Sorry, man. We're starting there." I replied, taking Annabeth's hand and we both walked downstairs.

"Well, at least Connor, Travis, and Leo brought us some entertainment. Will explain to you guys later, when you get here. See ya." Nico said, and by the time he hung up, I could here squealing and laughter. Something was fishy.

"Something isn't right." Annabeth said, her eyes calculating. I shrugged at her.

"I think that too, but I have no clue what happened." I said.

Once we got there, we were immediately bear hugged by Silena, and greeted by Leo, Connor, Travis, and Nico smirking.

"Had fun reading, *cough*cough*kissing*cough*, in there guys?" Thalia said, failing at stifling her laughter. I looked to see Connor holding a video camera and it was hooked up to a computer. I groaned. They recorded us. I turned to see Annabeth blushing, but her eyes were still angry.

"Really guys?! You had _nothing _better to do?" I asked, glaring at all of them. Annabeth was glaring daggers at them too, and I could tell that they were in for a _lot_ of trouble.

"Well, at least you guys are finally together, took you long enough." Bianca said, smirking at them. She fist bumped Thalia, and Annabeth rolled her eyes but smiled anyway.

"Wow, they get a smile and we get a I-will-cut-your-head-off glare!" huffed Travis, muttering something about it being unfair.

"Well, they didn't take the video, so they get a smile." she said, looking pointedly at the Stolls. The pouted, but gave up the argument.

"Oh my gods, you guys are so cute together! We should, like, totally get a picture of you guys together!" Silena shrieked in delight, hugging us again. We blushed but smiled.

"So, what do we do next?" Jason asked, after everyone settled down.

"Let's go home; it's getting late, don't you think? We have school tomorrow so we can probably hang out at my place and you guys can drive home after dinner." Piper offered.

"Sounds good." Everyone chorused, and I intertwined my hands with Annabeth, getting "aww's" from the girls and eye rolls from the boys, as we walked towards the mall exit. I had to say, that was one of the most eventful mall trips in my life.

* * *

**Quite a lot of Percabeth here. :D **

**Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**

**R&R, Who's your favorite character?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I deleted the authors note that explains why I didn't update for so long, but if you didn't know, I just moved to a new house so I got kind of busy. I would like you to know I am so, very sorry about the long wait! Thank you for bearing with me, I have a lot of work these days with our moving and all, but I'm finally back! :) I'm and truly sorry about the wait.  
**

**Back to the story, they are finally together! :D And for the people who are wondering, I am going to do a little fluff and then end the story. **

**Please review, it helps me update faster. Thanks for reading, sorry for the extremely long wait!**

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I sighed contently and leaned my head on Percy's shoulder as he put his arm around my waist. I still couldn't believe we were together, but I know that I really do love him. He looked down at me and smiled, his hand twirling one of my blonde curls.

"Hey, if you guys are done cuddling, we need you to drive us to Piper's house, Kelp Head." Thalia smirked, the rest of our friends snickering behind her.

"You're just jealous _I_ have a girlfriend and you don't." Percy retorted, pulling me closer and smirking back at Thalia, who wasn't exactly in the best mood, you could say. I playfully slapped Percy, and he smiled at Thalia, who was still glaring at Percy, but I could picture her rolling her eyes in her head.

"Don't push it, Jackson, or you might wake with your head in the toilet." She muttered, punching Percy on the shoulder. Everyone else laughed at the exchange, and Percy made a surrendering gesture as Thalia smirked at stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay, you take Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Grover, I'll take Piper, Silena, Leo, and Rachel, and Travis and Connor can take Bianca, Juniper, and Katie." Jason said to Percy, looking at everyone else for confirmation. Everyone nodded and headed to their respective cars.

As soon as we got into the car, we started to Piper's house, putting the music at full blast. All of us spent our time in the car either bickering or singing with the music, some singing and others more or less _shouting_, but it's about the same thing anyway. When we finally reached Piper's house, my ears were literally broken from all the bad singing in there. I basically leaped out of the car, happy to be in a less noise polluted atmosphere. I knocked on the door to Piper's house, and Piper opened it, smiling.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" she asked, raising an eyebrow to the three raven haired cousins "singing" their way to the door and an embarrassed Grover following. I gave an exasperated look to them, you can't blame me for getting annoyed with those three idiots.

"Oh, sorry we're late," Percy said, not singing anymore. "I might've taken some wrong turns because someone thought it would be funny to tell me the wrong directions." He pointedly glared at Nico.

"Hey, it was Thalia's idea!" Nico protested, turning everyone's gaze to Thalia. She simply shrugged.

"Guilty as charged." She said, smirking at Percy, who just sighed. When they got into the room, everyone was talking and eating pizza, which was what Piper had ordered for dinner. I know pizza doesn't really sound like what rich people would eat, but there were about a dozen varieties, and a bunch of toppings. That's where being rich helps. I sighed and helped myself to some pineapple pizza, watching as the boys stuffed themselves with more than five pizzas. How did they do that? That is one thing I'm curious about, after eating so much, they still are able to stay without getting fat.

I shoved the thought out of my head and we all laughed and talked for some more time until I finished and went to go wash my hands. Just as I was drying my hands, a pair of strong hands were wrapped around my waist, making me jump. I already knew who it was though; it was quite obvious because I smelled salt and the ocean, which could only be Percy.

I felt hot breath on my neck, and I sighed and leaned back on him.

"Hey WiseGirl." he breathed, kissing my neck softly. I turned around in response and smirked.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, need help with anything?" I asked, slowly wrapping my arms around his neck and he continued to lay soft kisses on my neck.

"Is it wrong that I want to come see my girlfriend?" he murmured, stopping for a second and smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and put my hand on the back of his neck, pulling his lips forward to mine. He responded to the kiss almost immediately, as we both filled it with passion. I slowly moved my hands up to his hair, pulling and messing it up. I could feel him grinning as he pulled me forward, reducing the space between us until I was pressed tightly against his chest.

He slowly backed me up to the wall, keeping the space between us minimal. I felt my back press against the wall, his body pressing against me making me feel warm. He pulled back because of the lack of oxygen, but soon started peppering soft kisses down my neck. I pulled him closer, earning a smirk from him. My hands went to the hem of his shirt, slowly going under. I could feel the warmth radiating of both of us. Just as I was deepening the kiss, a sound interrupted us. Percy and I jumped apart, greeted by our friend.

"Ehem...um, sorry..I'll be going after I wash my hands." said an amused Rachel, smirking at both of our red faces. Percy just gave a small laugh and pecked me on the lips, slithering out of the room. Rachel and I rolled our eyes at that, and Rachel smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't realize-"

"Its fine, Rachel. I'm just glad it was you." I interrupted, smiling at her. She smiled back and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, if it was Connor or Travis, I'd be feeling really bad for you." she said, laughing. I laughed with her as we both headed downstairs together. I saw everyone watching TV, and Percy caught my eye and winked. I blushed and he grinned, as I rolled my eyes and went to go sit with him. Rachel, who noticed the exchange, smirked at me with a I-told-you-that-you-guys-liked-each-other look. I playfully glared at her as I settled down at Percy's side.

He looked at me and whispered, "We should do that more often." I lightheartedly glared at him, a teasing expression on his face. Just as I turned my attention back to the TV, Silena put it off.

"Sorry, but I think its getting late. We should probably head back home, cause there's school tomorrow. I would let you stay, but our dad has a strict no-staying-awake-until-12:00 policy."

"Wow Silena, you're starting to sound like my mom." Leo chuckled, earning a frightening glare from Silena. The rest of us laughed at them. Everyone said goodbye to each other and I headed to Percy's car with Percy, Nico and Thalia. We waved bye one last time and Percy dropped us all of at our houses. When we reached my house, he walked me to the door and kissed me gently on the lips, his hands resting on my cheek, thumb caressing it.

"Goodnight, WiseGirl." he said, smiling at me. I couldn't help feeling overjoyed, but looking at his eyes, shown with love and affection, I felt the need to give him one last peck. He gave me a hug, which made me feel warm and protected, before kissing my forehead and waving back from his car.

"Night, Percy." I said as he headed back.

I sighed and walked into my house, smiling to myself.

"Who was that?" said my dad with a strict expression, making me jump.

"Oh, um, a-a friend." I replied, silently cursing myself for stuttering. He raised an eyebrow.

"You kiss your friend? Things have changed recently then." he said sarcastically, giving me a knowing look. I sighed; there was no point in hiding that I was dating Percy.

"Fine, you win, he's Percy, my boyfriend." I said. He nodded, and I could see him thinking. Finally, a small smile came onto his face and he stepped forward to hug me. I was taken by surprise.

"Y-Your not mad?" I asked, bewildered.

"Normally, yes, I would be, but I can see how much you two care about each other, and he looks like a sweet gentleman, so I'm okay with it." He explained, smiling down at me. "But if he tries anything, you better tell me so I can give him a piece of my mind." He continued in a more serious voice. I laughed, pulling away from the hug.

"Sure dad, as you wish." I said, smiling at him and then making my way upstairs. I heard him mutter something about "young love" and then he walked back to his home office to do some last minute work. I, on the other hand, was far to exhausted to do anything, so I got under the covers of my bed and went to sleep, thinking about Percy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, its mainly fluff from now on. Sorry for the wait. **  
**Please review! :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**You all have every right to be mad at me right now, I haven't been updating recently. With a lot of school work, it was hard for me to find time, and I am**** very sorry. I will try to finish the story soon, so I can start a new one. **

**I have a writer's block, and I have no clue what to write as fluff. Any suggestions? Please PM me your ideas and I'll try and write a chapter within a week from your PM. **

**Thanks for bearing with me. I will be writing a new story soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back! A special thanks to everyone who reviewed, they really encourage me to keep writing. :)**

**By the way, from now on, it's all fluff. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

_Beep! Beep!_

I groaned and smacked the snooze button on my alarm. Sighing I looked at the time.

Suddenly, I sat up. _Ugh, we have school today_, I thought. Usually I wasn't the one to complain about school, but after such a long weekend, I was exhausted. I quickly bathed, did my hair, went down to eat breakfast, and then brushed my teeth. I wore a a pair of white jean shorts and light blue denim shirt.

"Bye dad!" I shouted, on my way out.

"Have fun, Annie." he said, smiling at me when I gave him a playful scowl. Normally, I wouldn't let anyone use that nickname, but I do have a few exceptions, like Thalia and my dad. I walked to school, and was met by Thalia.

"Hey, Annie." she greeted, smirking at my glare.

"Hey, Grace." I smirked back, and she scrunched her nose up the name, then scowled at me. Before she could say her witty reply, the bell rang.

"Well, lets get to homeroom. I don't want to be late. Anyway, where's Percy?" I asked, before she just grinned at me.

"Can't stop thinking about him can you?" she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I blushed. "I just wanted to know where he was, and if you don't know, next time just say _I don't know_." I said. She smiled at me.

"I wouldn't give anything up to loose the ability of teasing you like that." she smirked, and I groaned in frustration. Just who could tolerate this girl, I don't know. Suddenly a pair of warm arms settled around my waist. I turned to see Percy, flashing me his lopsided grin that made me weak in my knees.

"Hey, WiseGirl." he said, coming to the side of me and wrapping one arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Okay, then I'll leave you two alone." Thalia smirked, as she walked away, probably to her locker. We both rolled our eyes.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry about that, I woke up late." he grinned at me, and I sighed.

"Anyway, we need to work on that project we're doing in Greek. It's due tomorrow." I said, giving him a pointed let out an exasperated groan and sighed.

"Okay, sounds fine. What about my house after school?" he asked.

"Sounds great." I said, smiling at him. "Tell your mom to bake those blue cookies I love." I added playfully, and he chuckled.

"Sure thing, Annie." he smirked, and I scowled.

"Seaweed Brain"

"Owl Head"

"Kelp Brains"

"Book Worm"

"Fish Face"

"Um... okay, I'm fresh out of insults." he said, and I laughed.

"You are such a Seaweed Brain." I grinned, dragging him through the door into homeroom, where I sat with Thalia and Nico, Percy behind me.

* * *

I gave a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang. _Finally_, I thought. If I had to listen to one more lecture, I would die. Literally. I put my books in my locker and went to the front of the school to meet up with Percy. I saw him standing in front of a fairly new mustang, and he grinned broadly when he saw me.

"So we're heading to you place?" I asked, hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the lips before climbing into the driver's seat. I held my hands out for the keys.

"No way!" he smirked, dangling the keys just beyond my reach. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest, glaring at him playfully. He slid onto the drover's seat, where I currently was, and pulled me onto his lap. He smiled affectionately at me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. He then slowly lifted me and put me in the shotgun seat, where I immediately glared.  
Percy just laughed and kissed my cheek and then started the car. I grinned.

"What music do you want to listen to? FM 102.7?" He asked, his free hand on the buttons that turned on the radio. I shrugged because I honestly only had interest in slow, soulful songs like Ed Sheeran.

After putting up with his terrible singing until we reached his house, we both got out of the car and went into his house. It was really cute, and there was a plate of freshly baked cookies on the island. Percy grinned, and walked up to the cookies, picking up a paper next to it.

"Oh, my mom and Paul went shopping for groceries, so they'll be back in, like, 45 minutes." He said, showing me the card written by Sally. I nodded and followed his lead to his room. It was as messy as I thought it would be, and Percy blushed. He walked in an plopped onto the bed, and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We have to _work_, you know?" I replied, rolling my eyes. He moaned.

"I don't want to work yet! I mean, we just got back." He pouted at me, and I gave in, a small smile on my face.

"Okay, fine, we'll start in 10 minutes." I said, smiling at his grin. He got up and carried me bridal style, dumping me on the bed. I shrieked as he let go, and he laughed, settling beside me.

"See how comfortable this is? I told you you'd like it." He smirked in triumph, and I rolled my eyes at his child-like behavior. It was kind of cute though. He then pulled me on top of him and smiled, as our foreheads touched and our eyes connected. I felt like I was drowning in his eyes, I was pulled in too much to get out. We stayed like that until he leaned forward just enough for our lips to touch lightly, and he softly kissed her when the door open.

Sally stood at the door, a smile trying to find its way on her face, and amusement in her eyes. I blushed immediately and got off him.

"Sorry, um, w-we were just, um working on our project for school." he finished lamely, trying for a smile. Sally smiled and shook her head.

"Nice project you have there, anyways, I just came to tell you I brought pizza home for dinner. Annabeth, you should stay and take some too." She smiled at me in a motherly way, and I smiled back, saying a polite 'thank you' for the dinner.

"_A little break won't hurt_." I mimicked Percy's voice, and he laughed. "Now your mom is going to hate me!" I said, throwing a pillow at him. He whacked it away and pulled me forward.

"She loves you, there's no way she could hate someone so nice, intelligent, and beautiful." I blushed at his compliments and he chuckled.

"Now we should really work on the project. It's due tomorrow." I scolded, as we both spent the next few hours finished it.

Overall, I made a mental note to go to Percy's house more often.


	13. Important AN

**Hey readers! Well, I'm going to be blunt here, but this account hasn't shown the best of my writing abilities, so I've decided to start again. I'm ending 'Times at Goode High' with that last chapter I posted, until I figure out how to continue with the story. I've decided that I should start over, with a new account. **

**Please understand, I may delete the account, but for the time being, I'm just going to be on hiatus for a while and work on my new account. If you want my pen name, please PM me and I would be happy to give it to you. **

**I've realized my plots are not deep, they are very amateur. My character development also needs a lot of work, and my writing should be more sophisticated. This is why I've decided to do this, and to the people who enjoyed my story and supported me, I'd really like to thank you. It has motivated to me to work harder, and make myself a better writer, not only for you readers, but also for me. **

**I'd like you all to know I really do appreciate your support, and I'm fortunate to have all you read my stories.**

**Thank you all for reading my stories and I hope you all all interested in my new account. **


End file.
